


Valerian Roots

by GeneralNerdbot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU in this only show up after the chapter starring them shows up yo, AU jumper, Multi, Twin AU, alittle confusing at first, rollercoaster ride for later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralNerdbot/pseuds/GeneralNerdbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just was average day for Paris. Chat and Ladybug were saving the day, but something goes wrong. It'll be weird.</p><p>Point of View of Adrien/Chat Noir for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caprifoliaceae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is going on here?

 

It was a normal day in Paris, where it was nice and clear, in which was not too cold or hot. Birds were flying about and singing their sweet songs, the small breeze felt nice on your skin, being a rather warm wind. Half the city was getting trashed by an Akuma, and the two superheros, Ladybug and Chat Noir were already on the case, who hopefully had it done in time to go to the bakery for lunch.

 

You know, just an average day.

 

  **“Chat! Be careful! She can rip up buildings and rocks and throw it with her powers!”** Ladybug piped up as she leaped across platforms and buildings in hopes to catch up with her black leather wearing partner.

  **“What the hell are you guys doing?! SAVE ME!”** Chloe screeched, kicking her feet back and forth, and was fairly irritable due being carried around like a potato sack with our akumatized villain, whom at this point was only listening to the whispers of a certain butterfly bound man.

 Chat himself was already having a hard time liking the idea of saving Chloe, but if this kept up all of Paris would be a greenhouse. **“Purr-haps we need weed-whackers, my Lady?”** Or flamethrowers maybe. He stopped for a moment, looking back to see if his sweet, brave and wonderful Ladybug had caught up to him.

  **“I dont think that will exactly work on her.”** Ladybug bounded to Chat, looking around quickly, trying to figure out where this akuma was going. Well, she was flying to the east, and was climbing in height...

  **“I think they are going to the Eiffel Tower.”** She put her hands onto her hips, looking towards Chat. We can beat them there if we take the northeast route.”

 Chat looked up Ladybug, just in awe. No matter how many times they fought and saved the day together, he couldnt help but feel amazed by everything she did. He would even notice the small details, like how she would bite her lip when she was worried, or how her eyes would narrow when she was thinking carefully.

 

 Ladybug seemed to have an air of familiarity, yet she was so confident, powerful, and talented.

 

 Amazing, really.

 

 Chat couldnt help but wonder who could be under that mask. Were they just as they were under the mask as they were wearing it?

 

 Chat knew himself that he certainly wasnt.

 

  **“Chat, are you listening?”** Ladybug broke his train of thought as she tilted her head a little, arms folded tightly across her chest.

 Well shit.

  **“Paw-don me, my lady, I zoned out for a moment.”** Chat stretched his arms and looked towards his spotted love once again. **“Northeast route, right?”**

 Ladybug smiled, as she sprinted across the rooftop; flinging her yo-yo to swing, and just like that she was gone.

 Its funny, because it almost felt like deja vu due to how many times he bounded behind that blur of red and black during their run as superheroes.

 Chat of course eventually caught up, but he couldnt help but think something struck him as odd. He held the end of his staff, looking around at Paris below, and towards Ladybug who was halfway up the Effiel tower towards the villain.

 

 If Chat looked closely; none of the involved were moving. It was as if they were waiting for him.

 Ladybug would usually stall if he wasnt there, but she would still move. Right now, however, she was almost like a mannequin, moving her head every once and awhile, to check if he gotten close enough yet.

 The Akuma, was petting Chloe for a moment, then looking at Chat. Her eyes never wavering. It was frightening, due to the fact despite looking straight at her, he couldnt really describe her, as it the moment he looked away he'd forget, or it would change in an instant.

 Wait, They never introduced themselves, did they? Akumas always announced themselves, its like the second rule in the villain handbook, right under monologues. Come to think of it, the whole time this Akuma never monologued either.

 His lady didnt figure out who they were, either. She was usually able to figure it out pretty quickly. Why not now? It just didnt add up.

 

 With that thought in mind, Chat decided it was best for now to play along, and see what the whole deal was.

 He landed on Eiffel tower, quickly bounding up towards Ladybug, who was swinging her yo-yo, prepping for an attack on the Akuma.

  **“So what's the plan from this point, Bugaboo?”** Chat questioned as he gotten himself in a offensive stance, ready to pounce at the Akuma, or at least assist in whatever Ladybug has up her sleeve.

  **“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR LADYBUG GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!”** Chloe screeched reminding everyone there that yes, she still existed. No, nobody forgot about that fact, thought Chat did forget how Chloe wound up in that position in the first place.

 Ladybug was hard to read, but with her nose scrunching up and her eyes narrowing, she was definitely thinking. It was a few moments from her face was from hard thing to staring in horror. She slowly stopped swinging her yo-yo and let it hang by her side before looking at him.

 

  **“This happened before.”** She seemed startled in the realization, and clenched her body and looked back Chat.

 

  **“Right Adrien?”**

 

 She felt it too! Ladybug felt something was up oh thank go- wait a second.

 Adrien?

  **“W-Who's Adrien?”** Chat gulped nervously, as a frog decided to settle into his throat. How did she know his real name? They never revealed their identities to each other, yet she said it so casually.

  **“Well, you, isnt it?”** Ladybug questioned. **“The akuma drops Chloe, you jump after her, I try to grab your hand.... And.. And...”** She shutters for a moment and hiccups; holding back what would be tears at any moment. **“Y-You fall down with her and I couldnt save you.”**

 

 She was full on crying now.

 

 Chat rushed to her side, hugging her close and rubbing her back. So all of this had happened before, huh? So question was did it happen before or was this all a dream?

  **“Its alright Ladybug, I'm right here.”** Chat spoke softly, petting that pretty blue hair hoping to comfort her. **“I'm not going anywhere.”** All he could do is reassure her until she calmed down. It was strange, because she never seen her breaking down so easily since the Volpina incident.

 What was he to do? The Akuma was obviously waiting for something to happen, and was politely waiting.

 Why was it waiting? It could of made off with Chloe by now, but no, it was just sitting there, with her hostage neatly wrapped up in plant matter.

 Then he remembered Ladybug was also was doing the same earlier.

 Chat slowly let go of his tight hold of Ladybug, and began to back away. None of this was real. There was no way it could of been.

 

 Then it hit him like a truck.

 

  **“Ladybug has been missing for five months.”** Chat whispered, he felt his back hit a steel beam, never keeping his eyes off of the curled up Ladybug, whom had not shown her his face since she crouched.

 As he wondered what exactly was happening, he could hear a groan from high above, and Chloe falling in front of him, melting into a colorful goop.

 

  **“I try so fucking hard and yet you still have to be a fucking pain in the ass.”** The Akuma echoed, speaking full on english. **“Why wont you just go along with it?”** She slammed her fist against the tower, and with the vibrations it seemed to react in glitchy technicolor, barely holding itself together.

 She gotten down to Chat's level, and finally was in full view.

 

 The Akuma was tall, and built like an ox. Her skin was dark like fertile soil and her eyes were a violet that stared into your soul. She had leafy green hair, that was a short wavy mess. She seemed to have a very swirly design on her white jumpsuit, which was accented in a soft pink and black. Her boots and gloves were primarily grey, that went up to her elbows/knees, and on the rims of each were white.

 The odd thing in her outfit was that she seemed to be wearing crescent moon earrings, that went well with her cloudy looking pure white mask.

 

  **“Where's Ladybug?”** Chat translated his words. He felt rage build up in his body, rising and struggling to get out. This Akuma was obviously behind it, so they should know where she disappeared to.

  **“Bitch please, like I'd tell you where she was at.”** The Akuma said flatly. **“You ruined this good fucking set up but NOOOOOOoooo you just had to fuck with how the story flow was going.”** She was getting closer to Chat with each step.

 

 The whole world was glitching and melting around them, as what was done there didnt matter anymore. It was all fake. The wind, the trees, the sky, everything.

 

 Fake.

 

  **“WHERE IS LADYBUG?!”** Chat yelled in repetition, as he stood up and tightened his grip on his staff.

He had to find her. If she wasnt here, where was she?

  **“I'll tell you, but you have to play the fucking game like you promised.”** The Akuma had a grin creep on her face, as Chat's vision began to blur. **“Oh well. Maybe next time, Kitty.”**

 With that, Chat Noir dropped off the melting Eiffel tower, And the Akuma turned and walked away in the strange dreamscape. 

 

 The poor cat gotten it wrong.

 

Adrien Agreste was in a comatose for 5 months.

 

And Chat Noir was missing for just as long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UP NERDS
> 
> THIS FIC IS GUNNA GET SUPER WEIRD, SO IT KINDA NEEDS SOME AU FODDER. FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST WHAT SHOULD GO IN IT.
> 
> In other news, Its my first time doing this sort of thing, so I'd appreciate feedback on how to label this as a fic as time goes on. Please let me know if it needs re-labelling of some sort it would be nice for some assistance for it.
> 
> Not to mention how short the first chapter is, the chapters should become alot longer. This is just to get the basic ball rolling.


	2. Linnaea borealis part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien wakes up thinking perhaps it was all just a nightmare, but it seems like there was just more to it then that.

 

 

Adrien woke with a loud gasp in his room, confused, and shaking in his white bedsheets.

What was that? Adrien clenched his head and closed his eyes shut. Perhaps it was really just a dream.

 

No, a nightmare would be a proper term.

 

It took him awhile to finally relax in his dark bedroom, glancing at the clock saying it was around 3am. Whatever that was it was one of the bad ones, at the least.

He needed some water.

Adrien slowly rose from his bed and fixed his sheets for a moment, noticing a large lump in with the blankets.

 

What?

 

He was more or less confused, as he gently pulled down the sheets to see another blond boy sleeping, or at least trying as he seemed crankily grab the sheets once more and pull over his head.

 **“Adrien I swear to god if you hog all the blankets again...”** They muttered and quieted down again, and proceeded to sleep once more.

 

What the hell was that about? Who is that? Why are they in his bed?

 

Adrien's mind was racing with so many questions, with beads of sweat pouring down the side of his face. He was still in whatever that Akuma was talking about, wasnt he?

He eventually turned back to the door, and walked out of the room wide eyed.

If he wasnt awake then he certainly was now.

With a glass of water in hand, he sat down on a chair at the dining table, taking small sips as he tried to process what he just saw.

As far as he was aware, he was an only child, but by the looks of things right now he had a brother maybe? Certainly not a lover because that spot was reserved by a certain red lady.

 **“Adrien, what are you doing up? Did you go get more cheese for me?”** Plagg mused at the delicious thought of more Cambert being stuffed into his mouth.

 

Perhaps this was a perfect opportunity to find out some information.

 

 **“Plagg, my memory has been alittle hazy...Who was in my bed with me?”** Adrien sipped more of his ice cold water, and pinched his nose. He doubt he could of forgotten about someone that important, so it was definitely that game the Akuma mentioned.

 **“You dont even remember your own brother? You're heartless! And I thought Felix was the bad twin.”** Plagg whined as he swooped around and groaned. **“Could you please get me some cheese? I wont tell your brother if you do~”**

Felix? Bad Twin?

Adrien rolled his eyes. **“Alright Plagg, just one moment.”** He chugged the remaining water down, sending a shock through his system; before returning to the kitchen.

So, he apparently had a twin brother. Ok, this was new. Didnt necessarily mean it was a bad thing. Adrien always wondered how it was like to have a sibling, so this could be fun! Certainly would make the halls of the house a lot less boring.

As he pulled out a platter from the cupboard, and grabbed the cheese itself from the fridge, he simply couldnt help but wonder why he would have a brother in this circumstance. Was there something he didnt know? Why did the Akuma make sure there was two Agreste children?

Its not like they knew his personal life, only as Chat Noir.

He brought the plate out for Plagg, who instantly lunged and gorged on the delicious Camembert before Adrien could even put the plate down. Well at least that didnt change. Though what did Plagg mean by bad twin? His 'brother' just seemed a little grumpy, that's all. Felix, was it?

Perhaps some light would be seen in the morning.

**｡＾･w･＾｡**

 

 **“Adrien, get up. You need to get ready for school.”** Felix shook Adrien multiple times leaving the boy in a daze.

The sun was shining through his bedroom windows, and the clock said it was around 6:30am. Early, but it could be worse. He looked at Felix and honestly; that boy was NOT a morning person. He looked like he was ready to murder someone... Just then he realized he did steal all the blankets on his brother while he was asleep like he predicted.

Oops. No wonder he wasnt a happy camper.

As the duo gotten ready, Adrien finally gotten a grasp of Felix and his personality.

He was grumpy. Super grump. There was no way Adrien could deny that.

But Felix seemed to look out for him, reminding him of multiple tests for the week and grabbing books for class that Adrien (who was still grasping the situation) would of forgot. Despite his cranky demeanour, he was such a mother hen.

Not to mention he snuck spinach puffs into his bag, in a nicely sealed container.

 

He could bake.

 

HE COULD BAKE.

 

Adrien liked this new brother set-up, to say the least.

However, Felix was rather cold to others, Adrien quickly found out when they seated themselves for class. He seemed to sit in the back with Nathaniel, reading some books, and ignoring most people who would try to talk to him.

 

Maybe he was just shy.

 

 **“Sup Adrien, nice to see you again.”** Nino plopped beside Adrien, laying his bag on the desk. **“I thought that shoot in Belgium would wipe you out, but you managed it AOK.”** Nino rummaged through his bag for the moment before looking towards him.

Oh so that's how it is.

 **“Yeah, I thought it would take longer than expected... I'm still adjusting being back here.”** Adrien fibbed, rubbing the back of his head. Well, it wasnt entirely incorrect, but he still disliked the thought he had to lie to such a close friend of his.

 **“Nah it's all good just glad to see you back.”** Nino grinned as not one, but two blue pigtailed girls went into the classroom.

Now, Adrien knew Marinette, but who was the girl beside her? Did she also suddenly have a sibling too? Why Marinette of all people though?

 **“Hey Marinette, Bridgette!”** Alya piped up as the two all huddled up, talking about the shots Alya got of Ladybug for her blog. Adrien was already in the know as before he went to bed that was the first thing he checked, but it seemed pretty normal at the least.

But Bridgette, that was new. She seemed alot more hyperactive compared to her relative. Seems like the only differences were that he had a brother, and Marinette had a sister or maybe a cousin? They looked so much alike he wouldnt be surprised if they were twins too. Still, it was alot to take in.

He couldnt help but want to investigate the two new pieces of the puzzle, but how would he go about this? He didnt know Felix or Bridgette as much as he really should, so he didnt know what exactly he could propose to get them to go to the same place at the same time, so he'd have to get a hold of them seperately.

Now, he knew he could get a hold of Felix at any time because they were brothers, but Bridgette, how to encounter her? If she was anything like Marinette, she would get all panicky and scared and run away. (Not like he knew why Marinette did that to him in the daily basis, because he really hoped he didnt scare her.) Thats not even thinking at the thought they all might of been really good friends already, and he wouldnt be able to grasp Bridgette's personality without any reference on how she wants to bounce the coversation.

 

Chat.

 

That's how.

 

He's been at Marinette's house before, so he didnt see why not now, maybe he could get more of a hold of Bridgette this way. He figured this was probably the best way to go since Marinette was able to handle his presence as Chat, so maybe Bridgette would too.

 

**｡＾･w･＾｡**

 

 **“Plagg, Transform me!”** Adrien held his fist out in front of him, with himself hidden in a rather shady looking alleyway, out of the view of prying eyes. Hopefully at the Amazing Chat he could get more info, but there was only one way to see if that would work, and that is do.

 **“Awwww, you only been back for a day and you're already to do this?”** Plagg frowned before getting into the ring. Adrien promised in his heart of hearts that he'd double up on the Camembert when Plagg gets out, but for now, there was some snooping to do.

As he made off to the bakery, he tried to figure out how to explain why he was there. There hasnt been any akuma sightings yet, so maybe a patrol and stop by to visit? Maybe he could ask if he was able one of those delicious looking croissants he had been blatantly denied before. Maybe they were still warm from coming out of the oven and just set out to cool-- Ok, slow down man, you still have your spinach puffs, no need to daydream for baked goods when you're here on an important mission.

 

But damn that would be so good with apple jelly.

 

MOVING ON.

 

As Chat wandered along the rooftops, he took a few moments to check out the bakery, to see if she was even home. What would be the point of going up to her home if she was out somewheres, anyways?

Oh, Marinette and Bridgette were up on the balcony, talking to each other with--- Are those chocolate chip cookies? They're HUGE. Wait. Stick to the plan man STICK TO THE PLAN.

Even though he was eyeing the delicious chocolatey goodness he plopped down to the balcony, slowly widening the grin on his face.

 **“Fancy to see you here, Purrincess. How've you've been?”** He looked between both Marinette and Bridgette, seeing who would pipe up. Maybe the Akuma incident with Nathaniel was alittle different, so it would be best if he waited.

 **“Oh, hello Chat.”** Marinette replied rather flatly, as if he just ruined the good vibes just by showing up. It kinda hurt abit. **“What are you doing here..?”** She questioned as Bridgette chomped on down on another cookie, looking back and forth between the two.

 **“Oh, so cold!”** Chat pouted and clutched onto his chest, averting his eyes only for a moment. **“I was on patrol for Akumas, so was it so bad to check up on mew if I was heading this way?”** He bowed rather extravagantly, and looked up at Marinette, with kitten eyes. He must of been sparkling he could feel it in his bones.

 **“Oooh! You were that hero that protected Marinette when she got kidnapped!”** Bridgette slid herself in-between the duo and looked at Chat face-on. He could swear the strand of hair on the top of her hair was wiggling, leaving a dumbfounded look on his face.

Why did he have the urge to pounce after it?

Why did she smell like cookies? (actually that was due to the bakery..wasnt it?)

Why was his self control all over the place today?

Chat stood straight up and wiggled his eyebrows, maybe a flex or two. **“Ah, yes, indeed I was! I magnificently saved her from that artsy villain, with pure strength and willpower alone!”** Oh man he was totally impressing them, wasn't he? 

 

**“You got trapped in a box.”**

 

 **“I...uh... that was all part of the plan!”** Chat fumbled on his words before stepping back, admitting to himself that he was just a little embarrassed by that fact. In a way his wished Marinette forgotten that part. Just hit his ego in all the wrong places.

 

 **“If Ladybug didnt show up, we both would of been in the river, kitty.”** Marinette folded her arms with a suspicious look written all over her face. Was he busted? Was everything going to melt into tiny bits?

Though, she mentioned that Ladybug showed up to save him and Marinette, so that was definitely different. He wondered how exactly went down.

 **“Alya hounded Marinette for info for the next week due to that!”** Bridgette piped up giggling, seeing Marinette get all flustered by a sudden internal flashback.

 

Bouncy, still very energetic at the least.

 

 **“So, who would you might be, little lady? I dont believe we met before~”** Chat leaned closer to Bridgette, who turned her head away and took a step back.

 **“I'm Bridgette Cheng, I'm Marinette's cousin. Her parents are letting me stay and study here in Paris.”** She tilted her head towards Marinette. **"I'm currently her room-mate too."**

Ooohh so that's their relationship. That actually explains so much. 

 **“I could of thought you two were twins, let alone cousins.”** Chat sat down on the edge of the balcony, thinking carefully.

So, he got a brother and Marinette got a cousin that could of looked like a sibling. So, what does this have to do with anything? Why this specifically? Was all of this a part of that Akuma's game persay, or was he missing something still?

 

And was his Ladybug in this place still, or did that change too?

 

_BEEP BEEP._

 

 **“Oh, I suppose we must meet again at a later date, Purrincess, and Little Lady.”** Chat got back to his feet and pointed to his ring. **“Purrhaps when we have alittle more time to chat~”** He grinned, before bounding away onto the Paris rooftops. Hopefully all the questions swimming in his head would be answered soon enough.

 

 

Yeah, there was certainly alot to think about.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP NERDS AND THE BALL STARTS ROLLING
> 
> So anyways, this section is actually extremely long, so I decided to break it down to parts. I'll be posting the other parts in due time, so no worries.
> 
> Feel free to suggest stuff, I'm always down for that.


End file.
